kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Brilith Ruin/Relationships
Humans/Halfs Leez They do not interact very much in Season 1. Leez respects Brilith as she is the priestess of Atera, but is surprised at how Lorraine and Ruche can speak so casually—and even rudely—towards Brilith. Leez, after seeing how this behavior does not bother Brilith, becomes convinced that she is a kind person, surprised that she hardly ever gets mad at anyone. After Brilith revealed her past with Asha, despite not understanding a lot of the terminology used, Leez is suddenly highly aware and insecure about how weak her bond with Asha is in comparison with Brilith, especially after it turned out to be Asha's birthday and everyone but Leez had bought a gift. On the other hand, Brilith said that she was "envious... of just the both of you," As she was a priest candidate, Brilith took the exam at age 17, which is rather early. Since she lacked a test partner, 16-year-old Asha Rahiro was chosen for her, much to Brilith's dismay at being paired with such a young non-priest candidate and rude "boy". This reaction is mutual. However, thanks to Asha's calculating talent and her own divine affinity, they were able to pass the first couple of tests with a good combined score, which resulted in the third test room being filled up with simulated sura projections—an unprecedented fact, according to the examiners. With a little secret help from Agni, they were able to pass this test with a high score—leading Asha to gain a little bit of respect for Brilith, and vice versa—in Asha's case, taking back what she said about Brilith "having no wrinkles on the brain", and saying she was better than Asha had originally thought. Brilith is pleased by this sudden change in Asha's behavior, and wishes her the best of luck on the final test. However, only Brilith was allowed to take the final test, reserved for triple-attribute magicians, which Asha was not. This lead Asha to vigorously protest against this to an examiner, but Brilith, after finishing her own test, defended her, even at the risk—or so she thought—of being disqualified. This act is shown to surprise Asha—a possible helping factor of their eventually formed friendship. The test administrator, Laila Hemawati, then intervened, calming the two of them down. She then awarded Brilith her A-rank magician card, and Asha her A++. Although Asha is at first disappointed at getting an A++—the highest rank possible for a person without triple attributes—instead of an AA, as she needed to use the Human Search System in Eloth, Laila gave her signed consent to use it as long as Asha accompanied Brilith to Eloth. Brilith and Asha left the Rindhallow examination together, Brilith ecstatic that she finally received her A rank, remarking that, "I'm one step closer to my mother!" After hearing this, Asha revealed how she was envious of Brilith for having such an "innocent" goal, saying that "(her) path was tainted from the beginning, and there is no room for innocence". Brilith, who was so far narrating this to Leez, Lorraine Rartia, and Ruche Seiran, stopped here, saying it was not her place to reveal such things about Asha—leaving the group disappointed. Brilith appears to be thankful that she has Asha to discuss issues with, considering it much better than discussing it with the temple magicians. It is interesting to note that, despite the two women holding a considerable amount of information from each other, Brilith seems to know a lot of Asha's secrets, including the mystery of her right arm. Gods Agni Note: This should not be a chapter-by-chapter synopsis. It should be an analysis of Brilith's relationship with Agni. This section needs be re-written. The opening of season 2 starts with Brilith worrying about Agni’s image and the truthfulness of the report. She believes that by calling Agni Babo Kim in the report that no one is going to believe their story even more—the story of how Brilith drove off multiple rakshasas and their leader with the Staff of Agni is already difficult to believe. Babo Kim tells her to choose a different name. But the list of names he has thought of is no better than the name Babo Kim. Brilith nags and calls him a bum who does not help her prepare the report but a bum who reads erotic novels. She tells him that for a being who has reached nirvana, he might have overcome by worldly desires because he has stayed in the human realm for so long. Once Brilith’s nagging subsides, Agni uses Insight and learns that Brilith is questioning the reason why she is not allowed to expose the real identity of Agni. She wishes that she and Agni can stand together openly. But instead of voicing her earnest feelings, she apologizes to Agni for her nagging, and tells him that the meeting is making her nervous. She exits by asking him to come to the meeting and slamming the door on him. Agni muses and feels that Visnu might have known this would happen that he would one-day break one of his rules. Thus, he asks Visnu not to be angry when that happens. After the people hear Brilith’s made up story, they question why this Babo Kim (the master of the Staff of Agni) can gain access to the restricted section of central temple. When Brilith is about to explain that Babo Kim is her close friend whom she allowed to enter, Babo Kim blurts out that they are lovers. But this excuse escalates the interrogation further. Some even argue that Brilith should not date while she is a fire priestess. Brilith denies that they are lovers and emphasizes the one she thinks about day and night is her god, Agni. Babo Kim uses this opportunity to change his appearance to Agni. As he hugs Brilith around the waist, Agni reaffirms that the only one his fire priestess thinks about day and night is him. After the revelation, which shocked everyone, Brilith wonders why Agni would reveal his identity. She theorizes that maybe something has changed after he visited the god realm, so maybe he has a plan. But Agni does not have a plan to Brilith’s dismay. He changes his mind and reverts his appearance to Babo Kim, and says that he is priestess’s lover Babo Kim. Brilith has enough. Agni gets the hint and says sorry. He then changes back to Agni and introduces himself formally as the origin of all fire in the universe. The one who was born with the first flame, and will perish with the last. He is god Agni, the master of the Staff. After the meeting, Brilith worries whether there is a penalty for Agni to reveal himself to the public. She worries about his safety and believes he is only here because of her, and so this is her fault. Agni thinks back to the conversation between Yama and him. Yama tells him that there is a reason why Agni cannot see Brilith's future and that his effort to stop Brilith's lifespan from being reduced will be in vain. Yama will not tell him the reason, because a bum does not deserve to know. Agni becomes at "lost". Back to the present, Agni assures Brilith that there is no penalty, and that she can now openly boss him around. Agni gives the excuse that it would have been bothersome to reveal his identity when Brilith asks for the reason why he could not reveal himself before. Brilith is at "lost" for words. Significance of this chapter: Agni breaks one of Visnu's rules. He reveals his presence in the human realm for Brilith's sake. Chapter 14: Blood This section needs content. Suras Sagara Sagara appears to be annoyed by Brilith, calling her a "born queen," which directly contrasts with herself, someone who became King of the Ananta clan with a lot of hitches and adversaries. References Category:Relationships